Lily Marie and the Pirate Prophecy?
by RumRunnersIsle
Summary: I was listening to my Ipod on shuffle, and wrote a few short scenes.I need some feedback on if I should attempt to write a story for POTC out of any of these, if you guys could plz R&R and give me some feedback im willing to do the same! Thanks Jack&OC


Bobby In Phoenix- Gorillaz

Jack sighed and leaned against the mast watching as Lily sauntered about on deck. He was slightly irritated with her, but decided he wanted to get to know her better. Needed to. With her around, as much as Jack hated to admit it… he felt safe. Through no matter what she was his escape, she had him heart and soul, his feelings made him feel strangely comforted and he wondered why. He pulled her by her waist and the two of them sat together and talked about their feelings, and being together, no doubt that they could in fact become the very best pirate couple to ever sail the seven seas, and perhaps those beyond. They dangled their feet over the edge of the boat and sighed content with their heads resting on each other's watching the sunset. The two of them felt at ease, and could breathe much better with the burdens off of their chests.

Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss ME Kill Me- U2

The war was raging on outside on the deck. Shrapnel and cannon balls flew around Lily's head as she squinted in the distance and saw Jack stealing Davy Jones' chest again. She grabbed the rope above her and swung over to the flying Dutchman to help her new love out. As she landed, a man tried to swipe at her with his sword. She quickly took him down and located William Turner who was bleeding out under her feet. Horrified Lily looked around and thought of her old life before the pirates.. She wanted that back more than anything. Then she heard Jack scream and ran towards him, leaving will with Elizabeth. Jack and her battled with Jones .She stabbed him, but he only broke her sword. Her and jack ran, She decided that Will and Jack wouldn't die because of her. She turned around, grabbed the chest from Jack and ran in the opposite direction taking Jones through the bloody scene and scaling up a mast to the first rigging she could find. Then she turned to face the tentacle face of doom. Jones was annoyed with her and her act of heroisim, but it gave Jack enough time to climb up behind Jones and sink his sword into his back.

MAMA AFRICA-AKON

Jack peered over the ship railing and into the water. It was crystal clear. The harbor sounded lively enough he thought. There were cheerful cries of children on the shore as they witnessed the huge Ship making port in Senegal. Dark brown skinned hands rose up in greetings as they docked. Lily raced ahead and into the village unafraid of what may lurk in the golden coast's unknown land. However, Jack wasn't too afraid. He had grown to love Africa after he set the slaves free on one of his many expeditions. Their Village leader agreed to hide the pirates and his old friend Jack from the advancing armies of Cutler Beckett and all of their enemies. As much as Lily hated land she looked well enough among the dark villagers and some of their white counter parts. Race wasn't a big deal among the pirates and so everyone was accepted as one family. Lily ran about the market dragging Gibbs by his arm, looking at all of the tribal golden necklaces and the young, naked children playing under palm fronds near the coast. Lily decided then that maybe hiding wasn't so bad for a while. And with that she and Jack linked arms and were taken to their new lodgings in the small African village. On their way, Lily marveled at how fresh everything was compared to England. Her eyes went wide at all of the small thatched huts. Even with so little the villagers were contented with the lives they had. Then a thought crept in to her mind, what if this all ended because of her? She clenched her fist. Africa, well at least Senegal would remain free of the pirate stain.

TEARS FOR FEARS- EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD

They sat in a huddled group in Ship Wreck Cove, at least 600 free men, and including her, Mistress Chang, and Elizabeth, women. Lily knew there was no going back after they voted on this, no matter how good they all pretended to be, they were going to end up in the biggest fight any of them had ever fought. The EITC was right on their tails. Barbossa attempted to formulate a plan but everyone was looking to Lily. They had heard about her, she was the one who was supposed to save them, and keep them in their freedom. With her arrival they were halfway to victory they decided. She decided to speak then, as tensions grew among the gathering and bickering began to ensue. She stood atop the table, attempting to be aloof, but her passion got the best of her. And she spoke. "Welcome to your life, There's no turning back. No matter what we decide they are going to hunt us down now." This stopped them all and they looked up to her. "I've come up with a plan, but I need all of your help, so we can make the most of our freedom, however, nothing ever lasts forever and Cutler is damned sure he's going to rule the world." At this statement all of the pirates began to grumble. "Well then, we'll put it to a vote, we can release Calypso, as stated by Barbossa, we can run away, as my Captain so naively suggests, or we can do as I have been planning, and we can fight Beckett, and Jones. All of us together, they won't know what hit them. WE rule these seas last I checked and WE will continue to rule for our children, and their children's sake, they will be free. I Am the one the prophecy speaks of. So will you follow me?" At this, Lily felt as though the whole world was falling on her. But she stood there defiantly as everyone let her words sink in. One by on the pirate captains stood. And one by one they all agreed with her. "Aye "Aye." Aye. Until all of the captains were on their feet, even Jack and Barbossa stood and mumbled Ayes. "Gentlemen, Ladies, and so we shall go to war, with the Black Pearl leading us as our flag ship." Everyone sat quietly thinking about what they had just agreed to. As Lily stepped down to be alone and think, Jack grabbed her arm. "That was very brave of you to finally realize your destiny." She nodded . "Anything for freedom Jack." And with that she gently stepped around him and climbed up a rigging to sulk in the crow's nest. She never wanted this weight on her shoulders, but she let the right thing get the best of her again. And now she was leading pretty well the whole pirate population to fight against the devil, and the whole EITC fleet.


End file.
